georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
George Tries to Write a Wrong
|image = |caption = George opens a can of worms when he reads Angie's love letters to him before their upcoming 10th wedding anniversary, as he suspects that Angie once cheated on him in "George Tries to Write a Wrong" in Season 5 (ep.#8). |season = 5 |episode = 8 |overall = 88 |code = 408 |airdate = November 16, 2005 |guests = None |imdb = tt0759129 |director = Bob Koherr |writer = Michael Loftus |previous = "George Finds Therapy Benny-ficial"" |next = "George Discovers Benny's Sili-Con Job" }} George Tries to Write a Wrong was the eighth episode of Season Five of George Lopez, also the 88th overall series episode aired. Written by Michael Loftus, the episode, which was directed by Bob Koherr, originally aired on ABC-TV on November 16, 2005. Synopsis George and Angie discover two long lost love letters and plan on reading them on their upcoming anniversary but after George sneaks a pre-mature peak at what they wrote, he makes a troubling discovery. Full Storyline George and Angie discover a pair of long lost letters that the priest requested they write to each other for pre-marital counseling. The letters were supposed to be read on their 10th wedding anniversary but could not be found, so Angie suggests they open them on their upcoming anniversary instead of buying each other gifts. To make sure George doesn't peek ahead of schedule, Angie hides them. Wanting to ensure his letter impresses, George searches the master bedroom for them under the rouse that he and Ernie are just installing the ceiling fan that Angie has "been asking for for fifteen years." George finds the letters, only to discover his letter to be woefully unromantic, even going so far as to possibly sample a crass rock song he and Ernie wrote in their youth. George rewrites it with something extremely romantic and endearing, which Ernie actually came up with. He decides to open Angie's letter ahead of schedule as well. Angie's letter to George arouses suspicion as it insinuates that she did something that he must have forgiven her for if he was reading the letter on their 10th anniversary. George thinks that she must have been cheating on him. He re-hides both letters to be re-opened on their anniversary. The night of their anniversary, before opening the letters, George suggests he and Angie totally "clean the slate," ("Total amnesty for total honesty,") in an attempt to lure a confession out of Angie. The progressive confessions continue building in severity until Angie reluctantly admits that her father, Vic, gave her a bank account with $20,000 in it when they got married, in case "she ever came to her senses" and wanted to leave George. Angie states that over time she had forgotten about it and George is at first okay with this seemingly minor indiscretion until it's realized that Angie never closed the account. She let's slip that there is a passbook which George promptly searches for and finds. To George's chagrin, the passbook reveals that Angie took the money out of the account in 1993, although she did return it the next day. George remembers the incident through a flashback in which he told Angie that his mom, Benny, might have had to move in with them to help cover the bills. In response, Angie threatened to leave. Angie admits that she left for San Diego with the kids and the money before turning back and returning the money to the account, stating that she just "couldn't stand the idea of living with George's mom." At this point, Benny, who had been eavesdropping on the latter half of their argument, reveals that she switched Angie's letter with the suspicious letter that George read, that she herself had penned. She reveals she knew that George would go searching for the letters and then Angie would have to reveal some "juicy secret" from her past. All this, she did because "I was bored." George and Angie proceed outside and reconcile the issues that have now presented themselves, finding comfort in the fact that Angie never wanted the account and that she always knew George would be a great man. Upon seeing Angie's father enter the house, George suggests she prove her bonding sentiments by bamboozling Vic out of the 20k by pretending like they get divorced. George tries to sell the rouse to Vic but Angie promptly explains what's really going on and requests the account finally be closed. Vic then shares that the money was withdrawn years ago to bankroll a doomed Cuban fast-food restaurant, Plantain Express. Finally alone, George and Angie finally decide to read what Angie believes to be the real, unread letters, still unaware of George's recent forgery. After reading George's re-written letter, Angie is at first blown away, until she realizes a slip-up: the letter mentions their children, who would have been unborn at the time the letters were supposed to have been written. The episode ends with George trying to seduce Angie and avoid the discrepancy with a clumsy imitation of the same seductive distraction Angie had tried to utilize to avoid the confrontation earlier in the episode. Recurring gag: As in many episodes, Angie tries to use her sexiness to get someone to do what she wants, but this time it ultimately fails. Starring/Main cast *George Lopez (Actor) as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez **Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Category:Season 5 Category:Lopez Family Category:Lopez family Category:Episodes with George's name in the title